nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
01 January 2015 - New Year's Spar: Avenge VS Tetsuo
Paritcipants Hyuga Tetsuo, Nara Avenge 01/01/2015 - New Year's Spar: Avenge VS Tetsuo JusticeAndPunishment: ~The morning was quite calm with a very light shower splashing upon the skyline of the Amegakure, the industrial metropolis and home to the rain shinobi. The clouds were a bit of a dark gray despite the sun trying to tear open them to beam only faint traces of lighter grays yet unable to punch through to let in even a single light beam of light through the dark haze above the village. Tetsuo, a son of the Hyuga clan and a Genin at the age of 14, was at the training grounds conducting his daily morning exercises with doing laps around the grounds upon the stone walking paths that encircle around the green grass and cross at the center of the grounds only to intersect upon a pool in the middle. He was jogging along the rectangular path, heavy breathing entering and leaving him while he was running along the rain-slicked stones upon the pathway with equipment still attached onto him for resistance. He was wearing a simple white training robe worn over a netted mesh shirt with ever recognizable Hyuga clan emblem upon the back with a yellow circle and a red flame embroidered upon the space with a black sash tied off which in turn carried a circular beige pouch that seemed to rest just on his lower back and a pair of black rectangular pouches that rested on his sides that carried first aid supplies for whenever his friends and teammates were injured in any upcoming missions. In an addition to the robe, he had a pair of black pants that had two embroideries with the same Hyuga clan emblem on the right thigh and the clan name on the left thigh while a bandage was wrapped around his right thigh below the clan emblem and a long black rectangular pouch was attached onto the bandage wrap. He only had a light assortment of weaponry on him which consisted of six kunais in the thigh pouch along with a pair of each ordinance consisting of flash bombs, smoke bombs and explosive tags, six shuriken in the round pouch, two black tonfa sticks tucked under the black sash upon both sides of the round pouch, and an ivory-handled katana that was slung over his chest with the handle peeking over the left shoulder. Tetsuo was running at a very comfortable jogging pace even despite having ran for miles back and forth in opposite directions on the pathway, his toeless shinobi shoes splashing upon the rain puddles while his arms swing with fingers curled into the palms of his fingerless gloves and the sweat being collected under the metal plating that belonged to the forehead protector tied around the head covered with light brown hair that seemed to stick up but became flat from the rainfall hitting his head. It was just another day in the village until something else came along like a mission assignment or meeting up with one of his teammates in the grounds for training or a spar. If it didn’t happen then it was off to continue the same routine until afternoon hits where he could then meditate and conduct research on the shinobi past in his quest for peace among the nations either being rebuilt or abandoned.~ forgottenwanderer: -Avenge woke up to late morning in his room, he touched the cold wooden floor and moved sluggishly across the hall to the bathroom, Avenge turned the water on to a hot temperature the way he likes it and stepped into the shower, for a quick wash- "Two hours of training" -Avenge yawned and muffled slightly to himself as he stepped out of the shower and to the sink, Avenge picked up his toothbrush and poured a chunk of toothpaste and scrubbed his teeth in his counter clockwise position, after a spit and a rinse, Avenge headed back into his room and threw his towel onto the bed. He threw on underwear and socks and proceeded to grab his usual attire, he threw on his blue pants and tied his ankle bandages around both of his ankles and tied another two bandages as a man made pouch on his left leg, Making sure it was tight and secure, he then grabbed his black shirt and threw it over his head and slide it down and tucked the shirt in his pants, Avenge went towards his mirror and grabbed a chunk of hair and crafted the ponytail which was pretty traditional in the Nara clan in which he was a descendant of, He tied the string around it and made sure the ponytail stayed in the upright position, Avenge then moved over and threw his red and black sneakers on, double tieing them for extra security and grabbing his Nara clan jacket and his weapon pouch as he usually does Avenge kneeled down and check the contents making sure all was there before heading out the door- "Ok 5 kunai, 7 shurikens, 2 smoke bombs, 1 flash bomb, and 5 paper bombs, All is present and accounted for" -Avenge said with a slight chuckles as he tucked his pouch onto his left leg and headed out the door, the morning sky looked gray and cold but the warmth of the wind gave avenge a certain smile on his face as he looked up and let the cool rain hit his cheeks- "AAAH a good day to train as any other" -Avenge said to himself as he jumped onto the cobblestoned streets and headed to the training grounds, In a light succession of quick jogs and jumps Avenge proceeded inside the training grounds, he knew he was going to focus mostly on his physical strength today so he headed across the wet damp grass towards the wooden training dummies, he always picks the one to the far left for some mundane reason it seems to be his favorite one to hit, Avenge starts lightly punching and kicking the dummy in a quick four part combo he was practicing consisting of two crosses and a double roundhouse kick, Avenge can hear another person in the distance but gave it no mind due to this being the training grounds and him knowing it is used fairly common around this time in the morning- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo was still jogging long when the new arrival came onto the grounds and pass by him on the front right-hand of the field side where the training dummies stood near the entrance. This was where he stopped his jog and walked to the center of the area to walk small circles around the fountain pool to catch his breath as his pulse was racing from nearly over an hour of laps. Once he collected his breath Tetsuo approached the figure that was already beginning to hit upon the selected dummy with crossed punches and a double roundhouse kick. It seemed like this boy had some considerable skill in unarmed combat but it did not suit well of having to train up with an inanimate object just for combative practice especially for exercise. He observed closely while the boy was hitting upon the dummy and in a warm tone he spoke up.~ “You can’t always try hitting the head because the more you try going for that area the more your moves will be figured out. There is even the chest and the stomach as attack points as well as the thigh.” ~Upon saying, Tetsuo stood at the next dummy nearby and readied himself in the Gentle Fist stance with his left arm out and fingers relaxed while his right arm was close to his chest with a fist covering over his heart while his legs were shoulder width apart and the left leg was resting forward while the body remained centered toward the dummy’s position. With that, Tetsuo then quickly stepped forward and did a heavy palm strike against the chest region of the dummy he was against with his right hand and then followed through with another strike to the head area of the with the heel of the left hand just below the reflective plate was to simulate a hit toward the throat. He then swung his arms back, forth and around to simulate blocks from the pegs that stood out from the dummy’s body and continued an attack sequence by doing a shin block by letting his right leg hit upon the leg peg of the dummy before continuing with an inward crescent kick that was swung from right to left before hooking upon the leg peg and sending the dummy to fall on its right side from the momentum of the hooked leg.~ “However, this isn’t very challenging. Dummies can’t move nor thing like a living opponent.” ~Tetsuo picked up the dummy and rested it as it was before stepping toward the other side of the grounds where a sakura tree stood. That same tree brought a memory that seemed to had been from an eternity even though it was not so long ago.~ “I would like to practice with you, if that’s all right. I’m only offering a friendly spar as it will give us both exercise and perhaps yourself some decent experience.” ~Without another word, Tetsuo bowed and introduced himself before entering the Gentle Fist stance again while giving the same friendly tone and a smile as he entered the stance.~ “I am Hyuga Tetsuo, rookie, and I welcome you among the Ame shinobi.” ~He turned his left hand that was extended out so the back was parallel to the ground and flexed the four fingers twice toward the boy to let him have the first strike.~ forgottenwanderer: -Avenge stopped and listened to the stranger's advice, Avenge stopped practicing on the dummy and chose to watch the stranger demonstrate his combo on the dummy, "Understandable enough and yeah it isn't challenging but being a rookie genin with no real ninjutsu or true training. I'm Nara, Avenge Nara nice to meet you and thank you for the welcoming" -Avenge stepped back as Tetsuo challenged him to a spar- "sure why not I guess what other time to test myself" -Avenge steps forward and bows towards Tetsuo- "Ok Avenge first spar I can do this" -he mumbled to himself as Avenge let out a small sigh, he planted his right foot back, and stomped his left foot front as he took a running motion on the now soaked grass and ran towards tetsuo as he got close avenge propped his back foot up and took a small considerable amount of airtime and threw his front foot into a spiral towards tetsuo- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo waited calmly as he was in the Gentle Fist stance, looking upon Avenge and gave a soft nod while giving another warm smile to acknowledge him. Compared to Avenge, Tetsuo had more experience than him and he was a lot stronger compared to a typical Genin after over a year of service to the Amegakure. The thoughts going through Tetsuo’s mind were only calculative ones as he saw the was not going to overpower the rookie Avenge but he was not going to pull any punches as he looked on toward Avenge’s advance and saw that he was doing a spiral kick toward Tetsuo’s position. Indeed this seemed like a very interesting attack but at the moment Tetsuo threw himself off to the left close by the sakura tree and drew out his two tonfa sticks while he was on his last roll on the grass before standing back up. The tonfa sticks were similar to that to batons used by some police but these were fashioned after nunchaku where the material was crafted from hollow iron for light weight and surrounded by a layer of black rubber as a protective surface and for gripping. Tetsuo held both weapons upon the handles that were perpendicular to the actual shaft of the weapons, the short ends resting under the wrists while the longer ends are brought up to form a crossed guard position before Tetsuo rested his arms at his sides and did a sprinting charge toward Avenge where he then brought up his tonfas into a crossed guard position again in an attempt to ram toward Avenge with all his strength. If this followed through while Avenge was recovering from his spiral kick, Tetsuo could effectively slam his full weight into Avenge and take him down while using the crossed tonfas as a temporary barrier during the knock out so that Avenge’s body was not pressed upon Tetsuo’s own in the process. If it failed, Tetsuo could rethink his strategy as he believed that Avenge could have some tricks of his own later in this spar. After all, rookies were not always helpless.~ forgottenwanderer: -Avenge sees Tetsuo dash to the left, And take out his tonka sticks, Avenge instantly showed a shocked expression seeing the speed that tetsuo has after tetsuo executed the dash. Avenge thought quickly and pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it on the ground right below him, seeing it explode as Avenge landed in a cloud of smoke, he dashed to the right of the smoke, opposite of the direction tetsuo had took, he took out two kunais and a flash bomb and tied the flash bomb on the string and each end of the string on the kunais. and slammed them in the ground making a small but effective trip wire, he knew with the speed of the dash that tetsuo was charging at him with once he passes through the smoke he might activate. If he didn't active he hopes tetsuo doesn't see it and it can be proved useful for later in the spar, Avenge began Realizing only way he might win is to out smart his opponent- JusticeAndPunishment : ~The speed Tetsuo was going at was a full sprint as his arms held out the tonfas a foot from his body as he approached Avenge. He was pushing hard on the sprint but as soon as he saw Avenge throw something down upon the grass and smoke started to burst from all sides of the area that Avenge was standing in it was clear that Tetsuo was going into a trap and it was too late to stop. He tried to stop but within seconds he felt himself being tripped and he fell down with closed eyes to brace for the fall when he saw flashes that turned out to be red from the closed eyelids, signifying that he got caught on a tripwire rigged with flash bombs. Fortunately he was not blinded but he had a very bad fall upon his stomach when he tried to curl up for a soft landing, resulting him in accidently smacking himself in the stomach while trying to prevent himself from falling on his face. He was slowly getting back on his feet as he felt the pain in his stomach from the accidental tonfa smack but he saw that he was in the smoke cloud. It was then that Tetsuo needed to start getting serious with wit against wit in this fight and not just weapons or techniques for that matter and Tetsuo had to come up with ways to at least get Avenge caught off guard. Thus he began to call out his clan’s signature Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit, which was one of the legendary Dojutsus, or Eye Techniques, known as the Byakugan which grants the user a 360-degree field of vision with a standard range of up to 50 meters along with being able to see through smokescreens and solid objects as well as techniques that could hide an opponent, determine non-corporeal clones from the original opponent, follow high-speed movement, use infrared to detect body heat and even see any opponent’s chakra pathway system inside their bodies as well as the tenketsu points connected within. However, Tetsuo was not finished as he shouted out:~ “Byakugan!” ~With his eyes now able to see through the smoke he then saw Avenge was not that far as he only ran in the opposite direction that Tetsuo was heading toward in the first place. The chakra aura gave Avenge away due to Tetsuo’s Byakugan so it was clear that this may need careful consideration. This was where Tetsuo made the next move as he then rushed to the center of the grounds where the pool was and began to conduct a small chain of hand seals to unlock a simple yet useful technique. After tucking his tonfas back into the back of his sash, he started off the hand seal sequence with the Ram where the right hand had the third and fourth fingers curled into the palm with the left’s own resting over them as both hands had the first and second fingers extended up and touching together as the thumb is resting on top and both hands were vertical, followed by the Snake with both hands going vertical and having their fingers curled together while the left thumb rested outside the configuration, and finally with the Tiger where all fingers were laced together minus the first and second fingers being extended up along with both thumbs. He ended the configuration with a clap and what happened next was with Tetsuo going down the straight pathway toward the entrance while two Tetsuo clones split and started to take the left and right as if to flank Avenge. If this worked, each clone could begin their attacks first while leaving Avenge uncertain to which Tetsuo was the real one, the first clone using the Arhat Fist attack called Rising Knee where the clone clone could strike Avenge with an upward thrust of his right knee with the second using another Arthat Fist attack called Thrusting Shoulder where the clone could strike with the left shoulder but the kicker was that with both clones being non-corporeal their attacks could not actually harm Avenge but distract him enough to dodge attacks and leave him open to Tetsuo’s incoming attack from the Gentle Fist attack called Palm Bottom which was an attack consisting of a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to an opponent's body, sending into the target to cause internal damage which could temporarily paralyze Avenge. If this worked, Tetsuo could distract Avenge long enough with the clones making their strikes first even though no harm could be sustained from them but as a consequence leave him open to Tetsuo’s own attack and have him paralyzed on the spot without any considerable damage.~ forgottenwanderer: -Avenge had a slight sigh of relief that his small planned work even a little better than actually expected due to the fact Tetsuo own tonka did some extra damage and Avenge was not complaining about that at all. Avenge squinted and tried to see Tetsuo through the smoke, as the smoke cleared he seen Tetsuo in a different way his eyes were different- "OH shoot" -Avenge said as he watched Tetsuo use what the hyuga family was considerably well known for. Avenge reached into his pouch and took out two kunais, one shuriken and three paper bombs, As he watched Tetsuo perform hand signs. Avenge acted quickly and tied a paper bomb to a kunai as he tied two to a shruriken and a he put the other kunai sideways in his mouth and clenched on it with his teeth. Avenge looked up with much surprise as he saw Three Tetsuo running towards him he knew what was about to happen but felt like if he acted fast enough and did things at the right time he could possibly escape from what was about to happen. Avenge not knowing which Tetsuo was the real one he took the chance and threw the kunai with the paper bomb and the shuriken with two bombs on it to the Tetsuo on the right, as he threw his hands up in a quick succession and performed the technique he previously learned last week which was Body Flicker to appear in front of the Tetsuo on the left as he went to hit the Tetsuo on the left with a quick left cross, in his mind hoping this was the real one and the body flicker technique would throw Tetsuo off but if not, the kunai in his mouth can be a useful defense to the Tetsuo that was in the middle if Avenge timed it right, also hoping that the kunai and shurikens hit the Tetsuo on the right and he wouldn't have to deal with three if the one he would hit was a clone- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo had set up a triangular formation where the clones were already closing on Avenge for the diversion, the intent to cause Avenge to be flanked on both sides and be distracted as both were incoming toward Avenge’s position. However it was seen that Avenge retaliated with his own counter attacks toward the three Tetsuos with a kunai rigged an explosive tag and a shuriken rigged with two more explosive tags flying tag flying toward the clone that was going for the Thrusting Shoulder attack. Being non-corporeal, the weapons only passed through the clone but of course Avenge was going to be too late when he found that Tetsuo was already at his original position just about ready to conduct the Palm Bottom attack before Avenge quickly teleported away from what seemed to be Body Flicker. Tetsuo watched on while he saw that Avenge was doing a left cross attack on the clone that was attempting to do the Rising Knee attack. At this moment Tetsuo was too far to make an advance so he pulled out three shurikens from the round pouch on his lower back and curled his right arm close to the left in preparation to throw while kneeling down on his right knee after turning toward Avenge who had his back turned to Tetsuo. The next moment went fast as Tetsuo flung his curled arm back and released the three shurikens toward Avenge while his left hand drew out three more and hurled did the same arm curl before flinging them toward Avenge. Both sets of shurikens were to sail toward the back of Avenge’s legs which could allow them to either embed into the flesh to incapacitate him or shred enough to where his legs may be cut and cause him to go limping. To compensate in case this did happen, Tetsuo drew out all two kunais and tied them off with his two explosive tags and hurled them toward the back of Avenge’s feet at least three inches from the heels. If this worked when Tetsuo triggered off the two explosive tags, Avenge could be sent flying into the sakura tree ahead of him as the Rising Knee clone was standing nearby but also be wounded or incapacitated as a result of the thrown shurikens. He repeated his classic mantra in a quiet whisper as he did the Snake hand seal to set off the two explosive tags behind Avenge:~ “It is a ninja’s duty to be ready for anything.” forgottenwanderer: -Avenge seeing his cross pass through Tetsuo he immediately realize it was a clone, "WAIT THAT MEANS" Avenge shock and realization made him turn around instantly, Soon as Avenge turned around he saw shurikens going towards his feet as he whipped out a a paper bomb and and tied it to the kunai in his mouth and threw it at the shurikens but Avenge didn't notice the kunais in time as the kunais hit Avenge and with the explosion of the explosive tags, sending him flying towards the Sakura tree as Avenge was in mid air he turned his body slightly seeing him fly towards another Tetsuo clone- "Dang it, I swear I should have planned for this" -Avenge whispered- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo watched on as he saw his six shurikens fly off toward Avenge who just immediately turned to see the incoming barrage of shurikens and retaliate with another kunai rigged with an explosive tag toward the flying kunai. The kunai did manage to knock out of the way a few which then caused the vertical formations of shurikens to suddenly scatter into different directions and hit the walls within the training grounds with small tiny chimes. However the explosive tags went off and Avenge was sent sailing through the one clone he tried to attack head, only to crash into the trunk of the sakura tree. At this moment Tetsuo let the clones disappear and he approached the fallen Avenge, standing only thirty feet away from the rookie Genin.~ “Had you have enough or do you still want to continue?” ~Tetsuo asked in a polite manner while keeping still, looking upon Avenge.~ “Seeing that you are a Nara, you are a very intelligent shinobi but you need to calculate your attacks more thoroughly because you concentrated ranged attack on one clone and close combat with another clone which left me open to attack you.” ~He squatted down again to look into Avenge’s eyes, keeping a polite and friendly tone that was meant to offer help and advice as Tetsuo was not the gloating type.~ “it is a ninja’s duty to be ready for anything.” ~That being said, Tetsuo gave another warm smile and offered a hand to help Avenge up back on his feet.~ “If you want to call it a day for training, I can treat you to lunch. How does that sound?” forgottenwanderer: -Avenge rose up slowly rubbing his head, softly looking at Tetsuo- "Thank you but I had enough, the tree is kind of the nail in the coffin of this spar for me. I guess it's payback from me hitting all the wooden dummies, Yeah I know I have much much to learn and when I do I want a rematch" -Avenge chuckles- "Thank you for the training though this was definitely an experience, and yeah Lunch sounds great" -Avenge gave a warm smile to Tetsuo, with a sheer thought that a spar which started as strangers hopefully lead to a good friendship and a better rivalry- Results Tetsuo wins